


Breeder of Nephlyems

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: AU如题目，反正就是奇奇怪怪的搞熊文学。游戏还挺好玩的（农场模拟意味）
Relationships: others/florent mothe
Kudos: 10





	Breeder of Nephlyems

你期待这件礼物很久了。当然你在这家农场也购买过一些别的玩具，但随着时间过去，它们对你都逐渐失去了吸引力——没有自我的东西实在无趣，但拥有自我的东西又难以驯服，人世间悖论常常如此——你希望这件由你精心设计，不同寻常的玩具能够让你享受更长的时间。  
农场主和你早就彼此熟悉了，她打开饲养区的大门，带你朝深处走去。  
“我们完全按照您的要求为您培育了弗洛朗。”她说，“从外表到内部，每一个细节都符合您的心意。您可以在这里验货，不过……如果您愿意回家再验货的话，或许您会收到一个惊喜。”  
这个要求听起来有点奇怪，但你暂且顾不上思考原因了。她为你打开了一扇小门，房中的生物闻声回头，犹豫着望向你们。  
它看起来完全是你梦境在现实中的具象化。  
按照你的要求，它有一张类似于人类男性的英俊面容，柔软的半长黑发垂落下来，半遮半掩着颈间的项圈——一条铁链连接着项圈，牢牢固定在地板上，限制住了这美丽生物的活动范围。它的背后伸展出三只雪白无瑕的巨大羽翼，匀称的身体被掩盖在一件简素的白袍下，几乎像是六翼的撒拉弗降临人间——但当它拍打羽翼，试图飞往房间的另一边时，就露出了脊背另一侧生长的漆黑蝠翼，魅魔特有的心形尾尖从白袍下伸出来，谨慎地卷住它的脚踝。  
“按照您的要求，”农场主说，“半炽天使半魅魔，白翼，黑尾，红角。”她招招手， 它犹豫着朝你们飞近，在铁链被完全绷直前停下，看起来比它的同类们温顺也矜持得多。农场主撩开它的黑发，你在其中看到了一对小小的红角：“炽天使血统更强势一些。再过一段时间，魅魔的那部分才能发育完毕。”  
“它看起来很完美。”你说。  
“我向您保证它使用起来也同样完美。”她说，“那么，您是打算在这里验货，还是回家再拆礼物？”  
理所当然地，你从她手里接过了钥匙，迫不及待地带着你的新玩具回家了。  
你心不在焉地牵着它的锁链，四处打量自己的院子。你原本为它准备了一个鸟笼，它会是个很好的庭院装饰品；但把这么漂亮的生物养在庭院里似乎有些浪费。要把笼子搬回大厅里吗？还是干脆把它锁在卧室里？漂亮的东西总是伴随着一些麻烦，这真是普世真理。  
你手中的锁链动了动。它转向你，拢起翅膀落在地上，尾巴在空气中犹豫着轻轻摇摆。你以为它打算扑过来了——这些玩具有时候相当难以控制——握紧了那条链子，提高了警惕。  
但是它——他——舔了舔嘴唇，轻声开了口：“……我只要一个笼子就好了。”他说，目光试探着投向你，“我很好养的，先生。”  
你看着他。  
“……你在说话。”你说，震惊地重复了一遍，“你在说话。”  
“……是的，先生……我很抱歉，我不该说话吗？”  
他看起来真的以为自己做错了事，翅膀垂得更低了，尾巴也收进了两腿之间。现在你知道那个惊喜是什么了。漂亮的东西总会伴随着一些麻烦，这是普世真理——因为它们完全值得。  
“只能在我允许的时候说话。”你告诉他。饲养一些赏玩取乐的小宠物是一回事，饲养一个智慧生物作为宠物和玩具可就是另一回事了，你宁可避免这些不必要的麻烦——何况训练宠物的服从性最好从饲养它们的第一天就开始。  
他小幅度地点了点头，紧紧抿住了嘴唇，翅膀像是想要保护自己那样拢了起来。这样子十分可爱，你愉快地笑了起来，招手让他靠近。  
“现在可以说话。”你说，拨开他的黑发。那对小小的红角还没有长成成体常有的丰盛形态，像娇嫩的幼芽一样被覆盖在发丝下面，在被你抚摸的时候剧烈地颤抖起来。是的，你想，魅魔的角总是很敏感的——实际上它们浑身上下都很敏感。  
他的呼吸因为角被碰触而骤然激烈起来，但仍然驯服地低着头，将角送到你的手下。显然他接受了充分而良好的训练，在这方面你一向信任那位农场主的职业素养。  
“不要动。”你告诉他，撕开他身上的唯一一件白袍。现在才进入迟来的验货步骤。他的胸膛平坦，肌肉和脂肪都只有薄薄一层，没有同类们为了产乳特意培育的硕大乳房。这是你的要求，不过你现在倒是为了牺牲的功能性感到了一点遗憾。“你不能产乳，是吗？”你问，拨弄着那对颜色娇嫩的乳头，感受着他努力压抑的颤抖，“这没关系。我们之后还是能做点什么的。”  
炽天使的羽翼温暖柔软，洁白的绒羽可以让你埋进整只手掌，只有触碰翅根连接肩胛的那一线才会让他猝不及防地叫出声音。另一侧的蝠翼还没有发育完毕，但只需轻轻一碰就会让过分敏感的半魅魔浑身颤抖，尾巴激动地到处乱甩——当然那条尾巴也只需要一捋就会安静下来，紧紧缠住你的手。  
不对称的翅膀会让他的飞行能力受到影响，尽管可以轻易浮空却飞不了太远，但人为选育的品种总会有些缺陷，何况这几乎算不上缺陷，只是舍弃了一些不必要的功能，难道谁会让这只家养的美丽宠物远远飞离自己的家宅吗？正如生育功能也并非必须，你购买他本来也不是为了用他繁育品种——你继续向下检查，如同你要求的那样，在他的两腿之间并没有垂坠的累赘性器，取而代之的是略微肿胀的阴蒂，像那对角一样害羞地掩藏在体毛下面。  
“我不希望你能射精。”你告诉他，“那会比较难控制，而且会让你学会错误的行为方式——你不需要那个。这套系统好得多，而且快感会更强烈。你会喜欢的。”  
他忙于呻吟，无暇回答你。这很好，你一直喜欢你的宠物能发出好听的声音。你继续向后检查，摸到了你想要寻找的那两个缝隙，一个要比另一个更湿一些，在你试探着插进一根手指时轻松而迫不及待地配合了你。另一个洞则要紧得多，并不是那么欢迎外来的入侵者，但在你打着圈抚摸它时也本能地吞吐了起来。  
“看来你准备好被使用了。”你说，满意地拨弄着那条紧缠着你手腕的尾巴，“我告诉她我不希望你的生殖系统有用，不过我不清楚她是怎么理解的——既然你有两个洞，也许她培育你的时候为你留下了子宫。让你怀孕听起来也不错，不过如果不行的话，你就得多被用一用，直到被灌进去的精液足够多，能让你的肚子像怀孕了一样鼓起来。用哪个洞都可以。”  
他还是没有回答，不过照你看来，他颤抖的呻吟声就相当于是同意了。

诚实地说吧，你之前购买过的那些玩具虽然热情，但很多时候过于热情，即使经过训练，但与其说它们在取悦主人，不如说它们在本能地满足自己。这使它们难以控制，而且易于变得无趣。但他不一样——拥有自我意识的生物才知道如何去观察，服侍和取悦，又因为接受过的训练而乐于如此。  
这也就是你最近为什么喜欢上了待在卧室里看书。不必你主动呼唤，这只漂亮的宠物就会在你坐下之后主动飞落下来，拢起翅膀，温顺地跪坐在你的脚边，将面孔依偎在你的腿上，等待着你的抚摸。被另一个生物这样信任和依赖的感觉总是令人愉快的，但还有更愉快的事——你半心半意地抚摸着他的头发，脑子里转着些乱七八糟的念头：你可以对他做很多过分的事情，让他哭泣，呻吟和恳求，让这具被专门培育的身体上留下各种各样的痕迹。他会觉得困惑，甚至会有点害怕，但这没关系，他还是会永远这么信任和依赖你，向你敞开身体，交出自己的使用权，任你随意处置——因为他永远都不会知道自己被这样对待是‘不对的’。正好相反，他会对此甘之如饴。毕竟说到底，他生来就已经被制作成承载和发泄欲望的容器和玩具。  
你想得太入神，身体产生了一些反应，而他敏锐地察觉到了这一点，从你的腿上抬起头。你没有允许他说话，他只好舔舔嘴唇，偏头去蹭你的手心，原本放松地轻轻摇摆的尾巴静止下来，心形尾尖试探地竖起。  
“怎么了？”你问他，一半心思仍然放在别的事情上，“说吧。”  
他犹豫地咬住了自己的嘴唇，三只雪白的羽翼稍微展开，羽毛刷过你的小腿，像是欲拒还迎的暗示。  
“您……您发情了吗，先生？”他问，笨拙地用自己被教导的那点词汇量描述他看到的现象，“您想要使用我吗？”  
这倒不是个坏主意。尽管更精细的调教还需要时间来慢慢完成，但尝尝前菜完全可以作为训练计划的第一步。  
你随意地分开腿，给他留下了活动的空间。你漂亮的宠物接受到了这一信号，膝行跪到你腿间，用唇齿衔住了你睡袍的下摆，将碍事的衣物掀开。他被训练得不错，你在脑内标注道，也许你可以从更难一些的项目开始调教他。  
你最先感到的是他的呼吸，温热，湿润又略带颤抖，像真正的小动物一样犹疑地嗅闻着，直到确定面前的不是诱饵才敢俯首下来，撅起嘴唇，形成一个索吻般的小小圆形，用他柔软的双唇贴着精孔反复磨蹭，既像是在亲吻什么珍贵的东西，又像是在不得法地请求喂食的动物幼崽。  
他这么蹭了一小会，终于停下来，舔了舔嘴唇，表情看起来更像是因为没能得到预想中的‘食物’而感到饥渴。他从睫毛底下偷偷抬起眼睛来观望你的神色，试图获得下一步举动的线索——但你不喜欢过分娇惯宠物。他得学会怎么侍奉主人，怎么更好地被使用。你自顾自地又翻了一页书，没有看他一眼，也没有给他任何可供判断的线索。  
现在他得靠自己决定怎么做了。好在事实证明他接受过的训练并不是完全白费，他很快就放弃了那些过于单纯的磨蹭，而是张开嘴探出舌尖，像对什么美味的糖果一样仔细地舔舐起你性器的头部。半魅魔的舌头较其他种族更为细长，因此能灵巧地环过整个龟头，舔过每个敏感的角落，试探着用舌尖戳刺精孔，像是想要从中设法榨出一些食物来。  
他有些过分沉迷这种小游戏了。这不太好，你警告地扯了扯他的头发。他在你手下像受惊的小动物那样绷起身体，终于记起自己在这里到底是要做些什么。他小心地收起了牙齿，张开嘴含进龟头，发出一声模糊又湿润的低低的呜咽。  
“手。”你提醒他。他的嘴用起来的确不错，足够温暖也足够湿润，努力吮吸时口腔内壁紧密地包裹住你的性器，柔软的舌头被津液润滑，湿淋淋地承托着你。但也许是没有经验，也许是还有些胆怯，他只含进去了阴茎的前半截，一大半柱身暴露在外，他在努力前后摆动头部时只能勉强用双手包裹和抚慰这些部分。  
这不够好，他自己也清楚。他按照你的命令挪开了手，犹豫着不知该扶住你的大腿还是背到身后去，又偷偷从睫毛底下瞟你的脸色。但他怎么做倒并不太重要。你扣住他的后脑，向前用力挺腰，把性器送进他口腔深处。  
你漂亮的宠物发出半声被强行堵回口中的惊叫，翅膀刷地张开，整个人都浮起了一寸想要飞走，又被你警告地按回原位。他的喉咙在惊吓之下本能地收紧，抗拒着被插入的异物，反而带来了更好的使用体验。当然这种感觉对他来说并不好受——他的面颊上迅速因为窒息感泛起了一层异样的潮红，眼里也漫上了生理性的泪水，随着睫毛颤抖而盈盈欲坠，好像随时都可能因为过分粗暴的对待而哭出来。  
他哭起来应该会很好看。你在脑内注上另外一笔，继续操他的嘴。不可否认，这具被制造出来以满足人类欲望的身体天生就准备好了接受各种对待——无论温柔或粗暴——并从中获得快感。那些不适的呜咽很快就变了一个调子，满溢着情欲和祈求，那双扶着你的大腿保持平衡的手微微颤抖，尾巴一甩一甩，漂亮的翅膀也不自觉地舒张着，每一片羽毛都舒展开来，属于炽天使的那三只巨大羽翼无意识地拢向你，羽毛的尖端磨蹭着你的腿侧，像是在讨要一些抚摸。  
你仔细地看了看他。在那件轻薄简素的白袍底下，他的乳尖明显地硬了起来，两点浅淡的红色从布料下若隐若现地透出来，将衣服顶出一个小小的弧度。  
“喜欢这样吗？”你暂时停下了动作，温柔地问他。这只漂亮又淫荡的宠物一时没有反应过来发生了什么，不仅没有回答你的问话，还急不可耐地主动凑上来，打开喉咙收紧口腔，想要再多吞下去一点。这样很不好，你不得不扯住他的头发强行制止他。刺痛感终于唤回了他的理智，他抬起眼睛看你，脸红得更厉害了，同时露出一种无措的神色，像是不知道该不该放弃到嘴的美食来回答问题。  
你按了按他的后脑。他领会到了你的意图，乖顺地将阴茎含得更深，用紧缩的喉口压紧龟头，在你享受地眯起眼时发出模糊的呻吟声，以此作为对你问题的一个肯定的答案。表现良好应该得到奖励，你任由他继续用口舌尽心尽力地服务你，自己牵过挨蹭着你大腿的一只雪白羽翼，用手指替他理顺羽毛。  
“你喜欢这样。”你用温柔的声音对他说，看着他不自觉地把翅膀送到你手心，满足地轻轻挨蹭，“喜欢跪在这里，含着阴茎，让人操你的嘴，对吗？这让你觉得满足，觉得幸福。好孩子，告诉我，没有被这样使用的时候你觉得饿吗？觉得空虚，急迫，不满足……每一个洞都急切地等待着被填满？”  
他呜咽着，受姿势所限只能小幅度地点头，用那双湿润的深色眼睛仰望你。他的确是个好孩子，你想，从灵魂到身体都是，一个是且仅是为了承接欲望而从幻想中被人为塑造出来的容器和艺术品。你把声音放得更温柔三分。  
“这样就对了。好孩子。那么告诉我……你想要精液，对吗？你的种族喜欢以体液为食。如果我继续用你的嘴，直到射在你嘴里……你会把射进来的东西都咽下去吗？如果有你含不住流出来的精液，你会乖乖舔掉吗？你会喜欢这么做吗？”  
他睁大了眼睛看你，身体微微发抖——那神色与其说是受惊和恐惧，不如说是无法控制的期待。像是担忧他短暂的沉默都会让你失去耐心，拿走你正打算许诺给他的奖励，他甚至顾不上自己正含着你的阴茎，再一次急忙点起头来。  
“……我会的，先生……”他模糊不清地说，声音同样颤抖又满含渴求，“我保证，我会的……先生……”  
“那就摸摸你自己。”你告诉他，“让我看看你有多湿。”  
他又抖了一下——这次不只是因为期待也是因为羞耻——两颊泛上一片火烧般的潮红。有时候你很好奇他的羞耻感究竟从何而来——他能坦然无觉地做出很多淫荡的发言，也会按照你的命令做出各式下流的举动，但却会因为这些微不足道的小小要求而羞耻得脸红。农场主总不可能浪费时间精力教导他人类的道德观，难道真像传言所说，这些幻想生物在偶然觉醒自我意识的一刻起，就会连带着产生智慧和道德？  
不过就算这是真的，它们的道德观念显然也和人类大相径庭。短暂到近乎不可察觉的犹豫之后，他按照你的命令伸出了手，慢慢摸索着掀起了白袍的下摆。你还在有一下没一下地在他嘴里进出，他被迫抬着头面对你，眼里生理性的泪水还没有完全消去，但你却可以相当清楚地看到他的动作，欣赏他如何将手指试探性地伸入双腿间的秘地，在触碰到那个敏感区域的瞬间就猛地一抖，情不自禁地吞咽了一下。他含着的阴茎事实上阻碍了这个动作的完成，性器进出间搅出的白沫沿着他的嘴角流出，沾在修剪整齐的胡子上。他的喉咙收得很紧，让你也不禁发出一声舒适的喟叹，饶有兴致地观看他自以为隐秘地在自己的穴口流连半晌，不必要地额外多抽插了几下才抽出手指，向你展现指间牵连垂下的半透明的水光。  
“我只让你摸自己，不是吗？”你问他，“偷吃可不是好孩子。”  
你扯住他的头发，让他张开嘴，毫不留情地将性器插到最深处，直到龟头紧紧抵住喉咙。窒息和身体本能的抗拒让他下意识地挣扎起来，又被你不容动摇地按住，逼着他打开喉咙接受侵入；直到他的挣扎逐渐减弱以致停止，眼泪顺着面颊滑落下来，但终于再次温顺下来，低声呜咽着强忍窒息努力放松身体乖乖张嘴，让你得以顶入喉头最紧窄的那一截腔体小幅度地轻轻抽插。  
小动物乖顺下来的时候总是可爱的。你放缓了神色，将性器抽出来一些。  
“知道错了吗？”你问他，得到了宠物乖顺的点头认错：“我很抱歉……先生……对不起，我不会不听话了……”  
“这样才是好孩子。”你说，伸手去抚摸他的翅根，在手指触碰到那里绒羽的一刻满意地听到他发出无法自制的迷乱呻吟，整个身体都软了下来，几乎就要倒在你腿上，“现在你可以摸摸自己给我看。其他地方都可以碰，但手指不可以伸进洞里。开始吧。”  
他茫然地勉强跪直身，眼神失焦，好像所有感官都集中在了你拨弄他翅根的那只手上。那件白袍本质是缠绕的布料，只靠一个扣子勉强形成衣服的形态，挂在他一侧肩膀上。他颤抖着手指挑开那颗扣子，整件衣物就瞬间还原成原本的形态，水流般沿他身体滑落，展示出那身不经风霜，只在床笫之间辗转的柔滑皮肉。  
他下意识地环抱住自己，像是有些冷，又像是羞于将身体展现出来；但几乎下一秒就因为手臂无意间擦过乳头而发出一声喘息。他仍然乖顺地张着嘴，任由你随意使用他的喉咙，但手像是先于他的意识而行动起来，自觉探向挺立的乳头。  
就像之前说过的那样，他的身体外形是按照你的要求特别定制，去除了为产乳特意培育的硕大乳房。但这段时间以来他被喂养得很好，原本平坦的胸膛眼下也多出了一点柔软的微微起伏。他用手掌拢住它们，将胸脯尽可能地挤在一起，打着圈搓弄，用指尖轻而小心地刮过挺立的乳头，本能地挺起胸迎接幻想中玩弄他的那只手，从喉咙深处溢出小声的迷乱喘息。  
你觉得他还是对自己太过温柔了。他的每一下触碰都轻而小心，像是坐在湖岸边玩水的孩子，看似打算跃入其中，最后却只是轻轻地用脚尖撩过水面，带起几近于无的水花——他明明可以做得比这更好。他可以接受更多，容纳更多……成为更多。欲望，或者疼痛，又或者两者合一。都很适合他，可以成为这具躯体完美的装点。  
但这不需要着急，他总会慢慢学会的，像他现在正在做的那样。那双手逐渐从他的胸口挪开，像是安抚又像是挑逗般地向下挪去，抚摸着自己袒露的上身，自胸口至小腹的每一寸敏感又柔软的皮肤。他看起来越发沉醉于爱抚自己带来的快乐，眼睛紧紧闭起，不自觉地小幅度晃动起腰身，属于魅魔的那一侧翅膀兴奋地抖动，尾巴也快活地甩来甩去。那三只漂亮的雪白羽翼早就失去了力气，软绵绵地搭在你的手上，只有在你顶得过深时会难耐又欲拒还迎地勉强一拍。  
你催促他继续，满意地看到他把一只手放回胸口，继续把玩起自己的乳头，另一只手则颤颤巍巍地向下进一步探去，伸入两腿之间。你看不出他做了些什么——这个位置你的视角几乎被完全挡住——但你能听到他的呼吸一瞬间乱了，哪怕口舌喉咙都被占用，他近似于哭泣的呻吟声仍然无法克制地流淌出来，合着吮吸和进出之间带起的水声，组成了一首过分淫靡的协奏曲。  
如果你足够仔细地去看他，你就会发现他双腿间的地毯已经被打湿了些许。这就是你为什么特意在定制时要求移除他的阴茎——他可以而且应当拥有欲望，但这种欲望不应当被以过分直白的形式显露在外。作为一个完美的性爱玩具，他的欲望也应当是用于引诱和承载使用者欲望的。像现在这样就很好，非常合适，足以在审美和功能上都达到设计他的目的。  
他依然紧闭着眼睛，睫毛垂下的末端几乎要拂到面颊，泪水时不时地从紧闭的眼帘下滚落下来，流过他面颊上的小痣，没入已经被弄得湿漉漉的胡须里。那双浓密的眉毛紧蹙着，含着你阴茎的表情像是快乐与痛苦的微妙混合，好像他在被这两种截然不同的感受朝两个相反的方向拉扯。你扣着他的后脑操得更深，同时有一下没一下地抚摸他的黑发间探出的那对弯角——它们长得更大也更坚硬了，但对每一下碰触仍然过于敏锐。你可以清晰地感觉到你的每一次抚摸都让他发着抖不由自主地晃动头颅，喉口也因为情不自禁的吞咽而收紧，好像迫不及待地要挤出些什么来。你加快了动作，更用力地操他的嘴，欣赏他如何挺起胸膛迎向你，无意识地加快了抚摸自己的节奏，同时乖巧地收起牙齿打开喉咙，像是对待期待已久的美食那样热切又急迫地向你的性器完全打开自己。  
他的嘴足够温热湿润，用起来感觉很好，在他主动配合时又尤其紧致得恰到好处。你又狠狠抽插了几下，逼迫他尽可能深地含进你的阴茎，把精液全部射进他的喉咙里。他猝不及防地呛咳起来，你看到他的喉结上下滚动，本能地试着吞下你射给他的液体，同时挣扎着想要躲开更多的注入。你警告地扯住他的头发，命令他停下动作，就着目前的姿势尽可能多地咽下精液，直到你终于对他的顺从感到满意，松开手，抽回阴茎为止。  
他咳得很厉害，也哭得很厉害，眼里积聚多时的泪水顺着面颊流下，眼圈和面颊都泛着异样的绯红。但你看到他并没有停下揉弄自己的动作，反而像是不能自控一样加快了揉搓，向后仰头，翅膀紧张地拢起，挺起胸膛，绷紧大腿——伴随着抑制不住的抽泣，他在你面前颤抖着高潮了。  
他花了一点时间才平复下来，看向你时眼里仍然沉着未及落下的眼泪。他朝你张开嘴，展示舌面上未及全部咽下的精液，而后当着你的面仔细地用手指刮过面颊和胸膛，探出半魅魔细长灵巧的舌头，将溅落的液体全部卷入口中，咽了下去。  
你微笑起来。  
“好孩子。”你说，摸了摸他的头发，“过来做清理吧。”  
他发出一声很轻的呜咽——与其说是抗拒，不如说是兴奋得难以自制——而后他温顺地向前膝行几步，再次埋下了头。


End file.
